


ERES MÍO PAPÁ,SÓLO MÍO,NADIE MÁS PUEDE TOCARTE

by FANNYLUCIEN66



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bruja, Dolor, Dominación, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANNYLUCIEN66/pseuds/FANNYLUCIEN66
Summary: Mavis no quiere que su padre el Conde Dracula tenga una pareja y lo castiga de forma que jamás Él se imaginaria siquiera





	1. TE ADVERTÍ PAPÁ...TE LO ADVERTÍ

En el Hotel Transylvania la vida seguía normal, Dracula estaba contento porque su Hotel estaba lleno de huéspedes humanos y monstruos,ya algunas mujeres se le habían propuesto sus sentimientos hacia Él,pero casi no les daba esperanzas,pero había una hermosa vampira que lo cautivói y Dracula se enamoro de ella y los amigos sabían de ésta relación que comenzaba,no era el zing,pero el amor estaba ahí y como había estado solo 118 años creyó que era hora de seguir su vida amorosa al fin,ya había terminado su responsabilidad de criar a su hija,que ya había formado un hogar con su esposo Jhonny,pero había una vampiresa que no estaba dispuesta a compartir el amor de su padre con otra mujer,ya estaba enterada de la relación que tenia su padre y eso la tenia estresada y enojada.

Veía a su padre de brazo de la vampira que Él amaba sonriendo,saliendo,paseando,besándose,y Mavis moria de rabia viendo eso,pero no lo daba a notar a nadie,ni siquiera su padre llego a imaginarse que su hija no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo.

Pasaban los días y Mavis planeaba como desaparecer a la intrusa,y sin querer le dieron un pequeño chance y ella lo aprovechó.

Mavis vio que la pareja se fue en el ascensor a un piso que todavía estaba incompleto pero habían 2 habitaciones terminadas y se imagino,para qué iban ahí,se lleno de furia y dejo a su esposo en recepción con la excusa que iba a revisar una hielera en una suite.

Subio al ascensor y fue directamente al piso donde la pareja llego,se transformo en murciélago y vio por la cerradura en una habitación primero no estaban,fue a la otra segura de encontrarlos ahí y si allí estaban besándose y ya estaban semidesnudos,entro como tromba que hizo saltar de susto a la pareja.

—Mavis,que haces aquí? —dijo Dracula

Ella miró a la intrusa y le hizo un hechizo que la dejo paralizada y como un rayo le clavo una estaca y la mató,haciendo que la intrusa se convierta en polvo,Dracula demoro en reaccionar,todo fue muy rápido

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se acerco a las cenizas de su amada

—Que hiciste,mataste a mi amor,porqué?

Mavis vio a su padre con ojos de odio

—Eso se merecia la muy perra desgraciada

—Pero,que te pasa Mavis,yo la amaba

Dracula vio que su hija furiosa se le acercó gritando

—Nadie se merece tu amor,nadie más que yo

—Pero hija,yo te amo pero es amor de padre,a ella le daba amor de hombre

—No,no y si veo que tienes a otra mujer,la mato,entendiste?

Y se fue dejando a su padre llorando la muerte de su amada y no podía decir que su hija Mavis la mató,eso debía callarlo para siempre.

Mavis entro al ascensor sonriendo y pensando “Se le acabo quererme quitar a mi padre a la puta esa”,

Mientras Dracula estuvo llorando un buen rato,se calmó y estuvo pensando que decir de su amada para no despertar sospechas y optó por mentir y decir que discutieron y se fue.Salio de esa habitación y bajo por el ascensor a la suya y se encerro a llorar,puso un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie entre

Jhonny vio llegar a Mavis sin la hielera y pregunto

—Y la hielera dañada?

—No estaba dañada,no sabían usarla nada más amor.

—Ah,bueno —dijo Jhonny

Y siguió en sus asuntos,no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de su esposa,contenta por haberse sacado la piedrita que la molestaba.

Dracula estuvo así unas horas y fue a ducharse para calmarse y después bajo serio,al llegar al Lobby miro disimuladamente a recepción,ahí estaba su hija cantando alegre,siguió hasta la sala de estar,donde estaban sus amigos

—Drac y tu novia?no la hemos visto

—Nos peleamos y se fue de aquí —dijo Drac

—Cómo?pero si estaban bien,se pasaba solo besandote

—No sé qué le pasó,de repente se enojo,me dio una cachetada,me insulto y dijo que se iba del Hotel y que no la busque.

—Vaya y se la veía enamorada de ti —dijo Griffin

—Sí,eso también creía yo —dijo Drac y se le saltaron unas lágrimas

—Cálmate Drac,ya encontrarás otra.

—Sí a lo mejor,sí.

Y sus amigos trataban de hacerlo olvidar y que sonria

Mavis lo había visto y lo había escuchado,la excusa que dijo y sonrio para sus adentros pensando

“Soy su hija,jamás va a decir la verdad,jamás me traicionaría,lo conozco”.

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras para Drac,una vampira hermosa se había fijado en ÉL y los encontrones con ella fueron continuos,en el comedor ella le sonreía,le tiraba besos volados y Drac se asustaba de que su hija se dé cuenta,una vez ella había entrado a hurtadillas a su despacho,cuando entro,ella se le lanzó encima , lo abrazo y beso,a Él le gustaba la vampira pero se acordaba de la advertencia de su hija,pero hizo un hechizo a su puerta y también la beso,tuvo la suerte de que su hija estaba ocupada y no se dio cuenta,después de un rato,se despidió de la hermosa vampira,sacó el hechizo y ella salió,se quedo solo y puso un perfume de hombre para que no oliera a mujer,y siguió haciendo sus labores.

Pero bien dicen que el diablo se duerme en su morada,como la vampira no sabia nada de la advertencia,no midio peligro y cuando vio a su amado de espaldas y su hija estaba ahí,le puso las manos en sus ojos diciendo

—Quién soy yo?

Mavis vio y se asombro primero

—Quién es,quien me tapo los ojos? —dijo Dracula

La Vampira sacó sus manos y dijo

—Soy yo amor,no te diste cuenta de mi perfume?,jajaja

Drac vio a su hija asustado,ya Mavis oyendo lo que dijo la vampira,se enfurecio tremendamente y a vista de todos grito

—Quién es esta papá?

Todos regresaron a mirar,escuchando tremendo grito y Drac no atinaba que decir

Y la Vampira sin imaginarse siquiera dijo

—Niña,soy la novia de tu papá

Mavis puso los ojos rojos de la furia,miró a su padre diciendo

—Qué te dije papá sobre esto,qué te dije

—Pero Mavis,tengo derecho de rehacer mi vida,estoy solo hace más de un siglo —dijo Drac

—No me importa,te advertí sobre esto,te lo advertí papá

Dracula se asustó sabía de lo que era capaz y se interpuso entre la vampira y su hija

—No le hagas daño hija

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Mavis,que la protegiera,lo miró y le lanzo un hechizo lanzándolo contra la pared rompiéndole la nariz y la boca haciéndolo sangrar

—Quítate de ahí papá,te lo advertí —gritó Mavis

Todos estaban con la boca abierta viendo a Mavis lastimar a su propio padre al grado de hacerlo sangrar

Mavis miró a la vampira asustada

—Tú,lárgate ahora mismo y jamás te le acerques o ya verás maldita

La vampira al ver que al mismo padre lo golpeo le dio miedo y salió corriendo y nunca más volvió.

Los amigos ayudaron a levantarse a Drac,para llevárselo a la enfermería cuando se acercó su hija

—Te advertí papá,ya sabes lo que pasará,ya lo sabes muy bien

Drac la miró y le saltaron las lágrimas al asombro de sus amigos ,pero debían llevarlo a curarse las heridas.En la enfermería le pusieron el tabique nasal en su puesto y le dieron sangre para que se cure más rápido las heridas,Dracula estaba callado,sus amigos respetaban su sentir,lo llevaron a su habitación y empezaron las preguntas.

—Drac,qué fue eso?,tu hija te agredió,eres su padre —dijo Frank

Drac no contestaba nada,estaba llorando,les dio pena verlo llorar de esa manera

—Amigo,siempre te hemos ayudado,por qué mejor nos cuentas que pasa? Para ayudarte hombre

—Cámbiate de ropa Drac,ésta la tienes manchada de sangre —dijo Murray

Dracula los miraba lloroso pero no quería acusar a su hija,la metería en problemas,no sabía que decir.Sólo hizo un ademán y se cambio de ropa todo cabizbajo

—Disculpa Drac,pero tú eres poderoso y no creo que tu hija tenga más fuerza que tú al grado de lanzarte contra la pared y no hagas nada

—No quería hacer nada,es mi hija —dijo Drac

—Pero parece que a ella no le importa que eres su padre,aquí pasa algo que no quieres decirnos Drac —dijo Griffin

—No puedo decirlo,es algo familiar,entre ella y yo —dijo Drac

Mientras arriba en la habitación de Dracula se daba ésta conversación,abajo en recepción había una discusión entre Jhonny y su esposa

—Mavis,estás loca,cómo agredes así a Drac,es tu padre,le debes respeto

—Esto es entre mi papá y yo,no te metas Jhonny

—Me meto porque me importas Mavis,te amo,eres mi esposa —dijo Jhonny

—Yo le advertí,Él sabía lo que pasaría y así no le importó , todavía la estaba protegiendo a esa perra vampira— dijo Mavis furiosa

—Pero amor,tu padre a estado solo más de un siglo,tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida

—Qué dijiste?tú me dices eso,tú mi esposo que me ama?

—Pero porque no quieres que lo haga,tu vinculo de amor entre tu padre y tú como hija es inquebrantable —dijo Jhonny

—Por eso mismo,el amor de mi papá es sólo mío,de nadie más

—Que estás diciendo?amor de padre e hija es una cosa,lo que Drac está haciendo es buscar el amor de una mujer y darle el amor de hombre.

—No,no quiero,su amor es solo mío,nada más,no quiero a nadie que me robe el amor de mi papá.

—Eso es ser egoísta,Drac si te dejo tener tu amor de hombre o sea yo y tú porque no lo dejas tener a su amor de mujer,está solo necesita de una mujer a su lado

—No y Jhonny,no te metas,ya te dije,esto es entre papá y yo.

Y Mavis siguió haciendo las labores de dirigir el Hotel

Jhonny agachó la cabeza viendo imposible hacerla reaccionar.


	2. DRAC SALIO CON ALGUIEN Y MAVIS NO SE DIO CUENTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los amigos le consiguieron a drac una cita y parece que su hija no se dio cuenta,porque lo trataba cariñosamente

Mientras arriba los amigos de Drac no podían sacarle nada ,se mantenía callado

—Por favor Drac,lo que pasó es una falta de respeto hacia a ti,es tu hija —dijo Frank

—No puedo decirles nada,¡ya no me atormenten por favor!

—¡Lo sentimos Drac!,es que nos preocupas,esto es raro,¡nunca la vimos así a ella ni a ti ¡—dijo Murray

—Quisiera estar solo amigos —dijo Drac sollozando

—¡Esta bien!,si nos necesitas,nos llamas Drac —dijo Griffin

—Sí eso haré,¡gracias!

Y todos salieron asombrados de cómo han pasado las cosas y ver a su amigo derrotado de esa manera

Drac se acostó y se puso la almohada en la cara y empezó a llorar gritando

Griffin no había salido de la habitación,se había sacado los lentes y vio a su amigo llorar de esa manera,le dio una inmensa pena,al cabo de una hora,le vencio el sueño a Drac y se durmió esto fue aprovechado por Griffin para salir de ahí

Fue donde estaba el resto de amigos y sollozando les contó lo que vio,más les dio dudas de qué estaba pasando.

Mavis camino hacia el ascensor y se fue hacia el piso de la habitación de su padre,llego a la puerta la abrió despacio vio a su padre acostado dormido,se sento en una silla al lado y le empezó a acariciar el cabello y Drac se movio un poco pero seguía dormido

—Papá,lo que hago es para protegerte de esas vampiras arribistas que solo ven el dinero

Lo miro y vio que la almohada estaba humeda de sus lagrimas,le dio pena pero no iba a dejar que nadie se le acerque,ninguna mujer,su padre era solo de ella.

Estuvo un buen rato mirándolo dormir hasta que se fue a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas

Mientras Mavis bajo y le dijo a Jhonny que iba a visitar a una amiga y que no tardaba,Jhonny le dio un beso de despedida y ella sonrió.

Mientras su esposa se fue,Jhonny le pidió a la mosca que lo ayude en recepción y Él subio a ver como estaba Drac,abrió la puerta y lo vio dormido,pero en la almohada se veía lo húmedo de las lagrimas,se extraño que llore,además era de noche y estaba durmiendo.lo movio un poco logrando que despierte,Drac lo miro y le sonrió

—Cabeza de cerillo,¡que pasa?!

—Pasa que quisiera saber porque Mavis está así contigo,¡agresiva!

Drac lo miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo

—Por favor Drac,tú eres su padre,ella te faltó al respeto y no quiere que le diga nada,¡algo pasa,qué es?!

Drac le tenia más confianza a Jhonny y le dijo

—Te acuerdas que dije que mi novia se fue discutiendo conmigo?

—Sí,eso escuché

—¡Es mentira!,subí a una de las habitaciones recién hechas,pensaba tener sexo con ella,cuando apareció Mavis y nos vio semidesnudos y...(sollozo) ¡la mató con una estaca! Jhonny¡,la mató!

Y se solto a llorar

—¡Que dijiste?!,la mató...pero como es posible,porqué? —dijo Jhonny

—Me amenazó que si tenía a otra mujer,¡la mataba también!,me dijo que mi amor solo es de ella para nadie más —dijo Drac llorando

—Pero tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida,ya cumpliste como padre,que le está pasando a Mavis

—¡No sé qué le pas!a,hasta me agredió,ya la viste,no sé de dónde sacó tanta fuerza —dijo Drac

—Muy raro esto Drac,¡eso es ser egoísta contigo! y no le has dicho a Vlad de esto?

—No,me da miedo su reacción,mi padre es de los antiguos y no quisiera que la lastime —dijo Drac

—Pero Drac no debes estar solo en esta situación,¡necesitas que te ayuden!

—¡Pero cómo me pueden ayudar?!,Mavis puede agredirlos, a mí que soy fuerte me alzó como marioneta,mucho menos a ellos —dijo Drac

Jhonny abrazo a Drac para consolarlo y pensaba cómo hacer para ayudar a su amigo y suegro.

Mientras Mavis fue donde una amiga bruja sin saber que ésta odiaba a su padre y le había ya metido pensamientos contra Dracula,Mavis le pidió si existía algún hechizo para paralizar a su padre a sabiendas que es el vampiro más poderoso de todos,la bruja conocía un hechizo muy poderoso que lo paralizaría pero sólo su propia sangre lo lograría,por eso jamás nadie pudo paralizar a Dracula

Le enseño el hechizo y Mavis se lo aprendió,tenía sus planes y la bruja la había hechizado para que cometa uno de los pecados más horribles y vengarse de Dracula.

Mientras Jhonny le dijo a Drac que mejor duerma o salga a despejarse y regreso a Recepción,después de unos minutos llegó Mavis sonriendo.

—Hola Jhonny

—Mavis,que bien vienes sonriendo,¿es bonito verte así1

—Gracias,mi papá ¿no ha bajado?

—No,no lo he visto

—Voy a verlo

Y subio por el ascensor hasta la habitación de Drac,toco,no le contestaron,pensó que seguía dormido,abrió la puerta y no estaba se transformó en murciélago y lo busco,lo encontró dormido en el techo del Hotel con un retrato de su madre Martha en el pecho.

Lo dejo tranquilo y se fue a su habitación.

Drac estaba soñando con su difunta esposa el día que se casaron y después cuando nació Mavis su hija,eran tan felices,unas gotas de agua lo despertaron,empezaba a llover,entonces voló adentro de su habitación,dejó el retrato en su sitio y se sentó en una silla mirando al vacío.

Tocaron a su puerta,y se levanto a abrir,era Murray que le sonrio y dijo

—Drac,¿ abajo te tengo una sorpresa1

—¿Sorpresa para mí?! —dijo Drac

—Sí,amigo,¿vamos!,tu hija no está abajo

—¡Está bien vamos!

Bajaron juntos,la idea la dio Jhonny y tenían listo una carroza,Drac llego al Lobby y lo empujaron hasta afuera del Hotel y lo metieron a la carroza,ahí estaba su nueva novia que Mavis la había corrido del Hotel,Drac la abrazo y la beso , se fueron hacia la ciudad,se metieron a un lugar para parejas e hicieron el amor con tanta pasión y al final se quedaron dormidos pero los agarro el amanecer y no pudo regresar Drac al Hotel,igual durmió con ella e hicieron el amor de nuevo,hasta que empezó a anochecer y ella salio hacia su hogar quedando en verse a escondidas y Drac regreso en la carroza al Hotel.

Mavis se había dado cuenta que su padre no estaba en el Hotel,pero se reprimio y se hizo la tonta que no se había dado cuenta,para disimular,jhonny pensó que ya le había bajado el enojo.

Drac llego en la carroza,se bajo y vio que no estaba su hija en recepción y se tranquilizo,los amigos le cayeron a preguntarle

—Cómo te fue Drac,¡hiciste algo con ella?!

Drac sonrio y contesto

—Si,estuvimos juntos y quedamos en vernos a escondidas

—¡Bien Drac,muy bien!

Mavis asomo al Lobby y vio a su padre sentado conversando con sus amigos,sonrió y no puso mala cara,se dieron cuenta que estaba tranquila y no enojada,pareciera que no se dio cuenta,tal vez pensó que paso durmiendo en su habitación Drac

Estuvo un buen tiempo con ellos,fue a su despacho,todo estuvo normal y tranquilo,Mavis estaba como si nada hubiera pasado,besaba a su esposo,reía era verla como siempre la dulce Mavis.

Viendo todo tranquilo se despreocuparon todos,Mavis le dijo a Jhonny que iba a descansar porque se sentía fatigada que no la moleste,Jhonny asintió y se quedó en la Recepción.

Mavis entro al despacho de su papá le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió

—¡Papi,podemos hablar?! pero en tu habitación,aquí entran a cada rato,sí.

La forma en que se lo dijo tranquilizo a Drac

—Si colmilludita,¡ ya voy!

—Esta bien papi,¡te espero allá! —dijo Mavis sonriéndole

Drac se tranquilizo,termino un informe y subió a su habitación antes le fue diciendo a Jhonny que no lo llamen porque estaba con sueño Llego,abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su hija tarareando una canción de cuna la que le cantaba Drac de niña

Entro,cerro la puerta y dijo

—Tarantulita,¡que querías decirme?!

_ **Ya viene lo que estamos esperando,pobre Drac lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo,no coman ansias** _


	3. MAVIS CASTIGA A SU PADRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mavis le da una sorpresa a su padre que cae en la trampa de que la ve tranquila,el preludio del castigo que jamás se hubiera imaginado Dracula

Mavis lo miró sonriendo, pero hizo un hechizo a la puerta y el sello para que no se escuche nada ni puedan abrirla

Empezo a hablarle melosamente

—Papá, quería decirte que (y comenzó a gritarle enojada) ¡me crees estúpida ?! tuviste sexo con esa perra vampira que la expulsé de aquí.

Drac se sobresalto y pensamientos que cómo sabia eso

—Pero ... pero hija

—¡Pero nada papá!, Te lo dije, ¡esto no te lo perdono ¡Mavis

—Pero porqué te enojas ?, ¡cuando se ama se hacen esas cosas! Dracísimos

—Porqué buscas mujeres arribistas para tener sexo, aquí tienes una verdadera mujer cerca de ti

—¡Qué, quién ?! De quien estás hablando

—¡De quién va a ser papá! , ¡YO !, Yo soy esa mujer que te ama y sin pensar en el dinero

—¡Qué, como va a ser eso ?! , eres mi hija, eso no se puede, no

Y Mavis le hizo el hechizo y lo inmovilizó completamente y lo puso encima de la cama sonriéndole

—Mavis, qué haces, ¡qué te pasa ?!

—Pasa que te voy a demostrar que soy mejor mujer que cualquiera de esas putas que traes al Hotel Experimento Mavis

—¡Mavis no!, Eres mi hija eso es pecado es incesto, no, ¡no quiero hacerlo!, No

Y Drac luchaba por zafarse pero le era imposible, nunca tuvieron que su hija tenía tal fuerza

Mavis se sonreía diciéndole

—Aquí vas a probar una mujer caliente que te va a satisfacer tus ganas de sexo

Estaba asustado de lo que estaba pasando

No, no lo hagas soy tu padre, no Mavis, ¡eres mi hija! —Gritaba Drac

Mavis se desnudo frente a su padre, que cerró los ojos no quería verla desnuda, pero hizo un hechizo y dejo a Drácula desnudo

—¡No Mavis, no lo hagas!, Por favor soy tu padre, ¡no lo hagas!

—¡Mira este bizcochito!, Para ti, joven y caliente como te gustan específicamente Mavis

Drac quería moverse y no podía,entonces Mavis beso a su padre en la boca un beso como los que le hace a su esposo profundo,metiéndole la lengua con lujuria,Drac luchaba por zafarse pero le era imposible,su hija le acariciaba el cabello el pecho desnudo y musculoso,empezó a besarle el cuello,le dio un pequeño mordisco con sus colmillos y fue hacia el pecho de su padre y se le monto encima a besarle los pezones a su padre sobándole con las manos el pecho

—¡No lo hagas hija!,no hagas esto por favor —decía Drac angustiado

Fue bajando y restregandose en el cuerpo de Drac que por más que no quería responder las caricias ya eran demasiado y empezó a erguírsele el pene,Mavis se dio cuenta y bajo rápidamente y cogio el pene de su padre y dijo

—¡Ah con razón las mujeres pelean por estar contigo!,lo tienes enorme,el de Jhonny es normal

—¡No hagas esto!,no lo hagas —dijo Drac

—Te va a gustar y mucho, ¡ya lo verás!

Y empezó a sobarselo de arriba hacia abajo con las manos,y se le puso duro por tanto manoseo y Mavis se lo empezó a chupar fuerte y hacia gemir a su padre,lo miraba arquearse del gusto y más lo chupaba y consiguió hacerlo que se corra en su boca y se trago todo,lo miro que estaba respirando rápido,volvió a sobarle el pecho a besarselo y se le monto encima y cogio el pene y Drac grito

—No,no no,¡ no hagas eso!,no

Y Mavis se lo metio en la vagina y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo lo sintió grande enorme , gemia de placer y Drac igual a pesar suyo,se empezó a mover de adelante para atrás con fuerza haciendo gozar a Drac se sostenia en el pecho musculoso de su padre sobándoselo y Drac sentía más gusto lo hizo correrse,pero ella seguía moviéndose duro,después lo hacia moviéndose en circulo y otra vez lo hizo correrse,al ser vampiro era demoron,no como el pobre Jhonny como humano,una vez y ya.

—Así te gusta verdad,fuerte,duro,sí te gusta,te gusta —dijo Mavis

Drac gemia fuerte y solto un rugido de placer que hizo sonreir a su hija y ella empezó a moverse más fuerte y sentía tal gusto que tuvo un hermoso orgasmo ahí y también rugio,pero lo sentía tan rico,que seguía y seguía montada en el pene de su padre moviéndose vertiginosamente fuerte y ya cansados los dos el último orgasmo juntos.

—¡Guau,papá,que rico!,con razón te buscan,¡eres enorme! y le llenas el coño a cualquier mujer,entra apretado y no me vas a decir que no te gusto,¡porque tuviste algunos orgasmos!,jaja

Drac sollozaba porque no pudo evitarlo

—¡Ah,papá te gustó!, no puedes negarlo

—¡No quería!,eres mi hija,no era natural,no —dijo Drac sollozando

Mavis se metio a bañarse , se secó y se vistió,antes de salir le dijo

—¡Ví que quedaste satisfecho! y verás que soy mejor mujer que cualquiera de esas putas que andan tras de ti si vuelves a ver a esa perra,¡la busco y la mato!,ya lo sabes

Y antes de salir,le quitó el hechizo y Drac pudo moverse,se levantó sollozando a bañarse,cada vez que se enjabonaba lloraba por lo que paso,no era posible,su propia hija lo violo,se arrodillo bajo el chorro de agua,gritó de dolor,lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

Drac se encerro en su habitación,no comía ni bebía nada,todos se extrañaron del comportamiento del vampiro,era raro

—Yo voy a ver que pasa con Drac,soy invisible —dijo Griffin quitándose los lentes

Llego a la puerta,miro que no había nadie y entro,pero antes de hablar nada,sintió que la puerta se abria y era Mavis

—Papá,porqué no comes o bebes,acaso estas sufriendo que no ves a la puta esa?

Drac la miró con los ojos llorosos y no le contestó nada

—Si estas pensando volver a verla,sabes lo que pasará,tú eres mío papá y nadie te toca sólo yo

Y salio enojada de ahí

Griffin se quedo con la boca abierta lo que acababa de presenciar y vio que Drac se puso a llorar

—Drac,soy yo Griffin,que está pasando,qué es eso que acabo de escuchar de tu hija

—Que haces aquí Griffin?

—Venia a preguntarte porque no bajas y sin querer escuché,que está pasando

—Nada,vete no quiero hablar con nadie

—Drac no debes quedarte solo,di algo para ayudarte

—No puedo,no puedo,vete,sal de aquí,sal —Lo dijo Drac sollozando

—Esta bien amigo,me voy,por favor no estes solo,te vas a enfermar,adiós

Se vio la puerta abrirse y cerrarse,y Drac volvió a llorar acostado.

Griffin espero que Mavis vaya a otra parte y agarro a Jhonny de un brazo a una parte que nadie más escuche

—Jhonny, entre a la habitación de Drac para preguntarle por qué no baja y de repente entro tu esposa y le dijo que era porque estaba extrañando a la puta esa y que esperaba que no la vea o sino que ya sabes que pasara, es extraño Jhonny, Mavis no respeta a su padre, más vale lo amenaza al grado que lo hace llorar, sufrir, sabes que pasa?

Jhonny sabia de lo que era capaz su esposa, pero no iba a contarles eso

No sé porqué ella se comporta así, no quiere decirme nada ni Drac tampoco

—Es raro, jamás se había comportado así Mavis, siempre fue cariñosa con Dracísimos Griffin.

—Y Drac no ha comido ni bebido nada en 2 días, se va a debilitar con precisión Jhonny


	4. OTRA VEZ SE QUEDA SOLO DRAC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela conversa con Drac y se entera lo que está pasando,sigue a Mavis,y ella le borra la memoria

Drac salio hacia la arboleda que estaba frente al Hotel,se sentó en una roca y se recostó mirando el cielo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

—Que hice de malo,porque Mavis me hace esto,¡es mi hija!

Vio una figura enorme que venia volando hacia ÉL,se quedo quieto y aterrizo cerca de ÉL,era Bela

—Hey Hijo de Vlad,como así estas sólo por acá y esa cara llorosa?¡se murió alguien?!

—Yo,me estoy muriendo,¡deberías alegrarte!

—Hey,una cosa es que esté enojado contigo,pero verte sufrir así,¡no me gusta! yo te crie de pequeño y me querías mucho

—Sí me acuerdo,pero después me odiaste por lo que paso en la guerra, ¡ya no soy ese!

—¡Ya lo sé!,prefiero verte como el niño vampiro que me quería

Bela se sentó al lado de Drac , lo abrazo y éste se solto a llorar abrazándolo

—Hey hombre,que pasa ¡porque lloras así!

—Bela,no se que le esta pasando a mi hija ¡no me respeta y...y!....

—Y...qué?...¡que pasa con ella!

—¡Me violo Bela!,ella me inmoviizo no sé como,de donde saco esa fuerza y...¡me violo!

Y otra vez se puso a llorar,Bela se quedo sorprendido de lo que escuhó

—¡Pero porqué?!,es tu hija,te debe respeto,eso es pecado ,¡pero que le pasa a esta chica!

—Yo tenia una novia y subi a una habitación que estaba construyendo,iba a tener sexo con ella y estábamos semidesnudos y ella abrió la puerta y la ataco por sorpresa y le clavo una estaca,¡la mató Bela!,mato a mi novia y después me amenazo que si tenia otra la iba a matar

—Pero si estas solo mas de un siglo,¡tienes derecho a tener una mujer!—dijo Bela

—¡A ella no le importa!,a otra que tuve la amenazo y la corrió del Hotel,me vi a escondidas con ella tuvimos sexo en la ciudad y no se como lo supo y ahi fue que me encerro,me inmovilizo y...me violo dijo que ella era mujer suficiente para complacerme y nadie puede tocarme más que ella. —dijo Dracula

—Eso es una locura,que le pasa a tu hija,creo que deberías hablar con tu padre —dijo Bela

—No,mi padre no sé que le haría,no quiero que la lastime

—Pero Drac,te tiene sufriendo,¡te hace llorar a ti!,tú eres el rey de los vampiros,no eres cualquier vampiro.

Bela se dio cuenta que Mavis salía del Hotel rumbo a la ciudad

—Mira allá va saliendo hacia la ciudad,la voy a seguir,algo raro pasa aquí,cálmate cachorro,¡te quiero mucho!.

Drac se quedo viendo a Bela volar siguiendo a la carroza, se volvió a recostar y cerro los ojos llenos de lagrimas,acordándose de su hija cuando era bebé y Él le cambiaba los pañales,jugaba con ella,se dedico a cuidarla de todo peligro.

Mientras Bela siguió a Mavis,la vio bajarse en una cabaña oscura y entro,aterrizo despacio y se acerco a escuchary ver con quién estaba conversando Mavis

Cuando vio a la bruja la reconocio de inmediato,era la bruja que odiaba a Drac y le decía a Mavis que su padre la iba a traicionar que iba a contarle a sus amigos todo lo que está pasando y ella debe encerrarlo en un lugar donde nadie sepa para que lo encadene con cadenas de plata y ella lo cuide y le enseño un hechizo para que ella domine a su padre y obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa que ella le ordene,Mavis aprendio los hechizos le pago a la bruja y salio

Bela de lo asombrado de lo que escucho dio un paso atrás,hizo un pequeño ruido y Mavis lo vio,lo paralizo y se paro frente a ÉL y lo borro la memoria , lo dejo parado al lado de un árbol y ella se fue,Bela vio que estaba ahí parado y no se acordaba que hacia ahí,volo de regreso al castillo de Vlad,se le olvido hasta lo que converso con Drac.Y Drac volvió a estar solo en manos de su hija.

Drac se había quedado dormido ahí a la interperie,Mavis llego al Hotel,subio a buscar a su padre y no estaba,pregunto a su esposo Jhonny y éste le dijo que lo vio irse allá por la arboleda,Mavis fue hacia allá y lo encontró dormido,se sento al lado acariciándole el cabello,lo despertó,le hizo rápidamente el hechizo dominante y le dijo

—Papá,vamos al Hotel,entras sonriendo,vamos al comedor y cenas bastante y tomas tu splendsangre y luego subes a tu habitación,¡ahí te espero!

Entraron juntos y los amigos de Drac lo vieron que entro sonriendo del brazo de su hija y se fueron al comedor,Mavis lo dejo cenando y subio,al terminar Drac de cenar y tomar su splendsangre se fue rumbo a su habitación y entro

Mavis lo esperaba ahí y pregunto

—Papá,tienes alguna habitación mágica donde nadie sepa que estás ahí?

—¡Sí mi colmilludita!,vamos te enseño

Caminaron hacia el final del pasillo,no se veía nada ahí,pero Drac dijo unas palabras y se abrió la pared y asomo adentro una habitación igual a las demás pero sin ventanas,entraron y Mavis vio que era amplia,le pregunto cuales palabras uso para abrir la pared y Drac se las dijo y Mavis se las aprendio muy bien

—¡Papá quédate aquí sentado!,ya regreso para hablar contigo

—¡Esta bien colmilludita!

Mavis salio y bajo a recepción le dijo a Jhonny que no la espere que suba a dormir y deje a la Mosca cuidando el Hotel,que ya más tarde ella bajaría,que no se preocupe y que su padre iba a arreglar unas cosas que se habían descuidado y solo ÉL puede entrar ahí

Jhonny le contesto que sí,que ya tenia sueño,que no se preocupe que Dennis estaba con la tía Lydia y que se lo llevaba de vacaciones,Mavis lo beso y se fue

Mavis llego donde estaba su padre y ahí estaba sentado canturreando una canción de amor

—¡Papá y esa canción?! nunca la había escuchado

—Ah,es la canción que le dedique a tu mamá cuando nos casamos,siempre que íbamos a hacer el amor se la cantaba primero,¡le gustaba escucharla!.

Mavis sonrio,miro a su padre a los ojos y dijo

—Ahora,me verás como tu esposa Martha y me haras el amor como si fuera Martha,¡solo veras a tu amada Martha!.

_ ** Ahora si Mavis va a conocer a su padre como el amante que és,eso será en el próximo capítulo ** _


	5. SEXO SALVAJE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS CONOCIO EL LADO SEXUAL DE SU PADRE Y LE GUSTO

Mavis sonrio,miro a su padre a los ojos y dijo

—Ahora,me verás como tu esposa Martha y me haras el amor como si fuera Martha,¡solo veras a tu amada Martha!.

Drac la miro y vio que era Martha que estaba sentada junto a ÉLy le sonreía enamorado y empezó a cantarle la canción mirándola y bailaba despacio sacándose la ropa muy despacio siempre mirándola,se quedo en sus bóxer negros,le dio la mano y empezó a bailar con ella y ayudándole a sacarse la ropa y quedar desnudos los dos,la cargo al termino de la canción siempre sonriendo,la puso encima de la cama y se arrodillo a besarla con amor profundo,la amaba como a nadie.

Se subio encima de ella,empezó a besarla profundamente,delicadamente con ese enorme amor que le tenia a su esposa y ella le acariciaba el cabello,el pecho,Drac fue a su cuello le dio pequeños mordiscos que hacia que sintiera un placer enorme sentirlo,bajo de su cuello hasta los pezones,los lamia despacio y hacia arquearse de gusto a su esposa,se los empezó a chupárselos despacio,besaba cada palmo del cuerpo de ella,siguió bajando hasta las caderas besándoselas,volvió a subir a besarla en la boca

—Te amo Martha

Te amo Vlad

Otra vez bajo,le abrió las piernas con delicadeza y empezó a lamerle los labios inferiores y fue hasta el clítoris que se lo lamia despacio sonriendo al sentir que daba pequeños saltitos del gusto que estaba sintiendo su esposa,siguió un buen rato chupándoselos,después le beso las piernas y sus pies,la amaba tanto,volvió a subirse besándole los pezones y después nuevamente la boca,mirándola con inmenso amor,cogio su pene y muy despacio se lo sobaba por fuera y lo puso en posición y empezó a penetrarla muy despacio,la seguía besando hasta que la penetro completamente y comenzó a embestirla muy despacio y ella le acariciaba el pecho y a veces la espalda ancha y fuerte de su esposo , sus brazos musculosos,después Drac le clavo sus colmillos en el cuello , empezó a embestirla muy fuerte y gemían los dos del placer que sentían,enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo que la embestia brutalmente porque los vampiros hacen el amor a lo salvaje,gruñían los dos del placer que sentían y tuvieron un orgasmo juntos,pero seguía dentro de ella y seguían las embestidas fuertes,gozaban del sexo como nunca,saco sus colmillos y empezó a besarla en la boca,en el cuello,volvieron a tener un orgasmo y ella lo empujo suavemente sonriendo y dijo

—¡Mi amor!,déjame a mi complacerte

Drac se sonrio se salio de su esposa y se acostó,entonces ella comenzó a acariciarlo,le beso los pezones mordiéndoselos despacio.bajaron los besos por el cuerpo de Drac que se sentía en la gloria del placer que le daba su esposa,llego al pene,lo lamio despacio y empezó a chupárselo fuerte que Drac se retorcia del gusto,entonces se subio encima de su esposo y se metio el pene en la vagina y empezó ella a moverse encima lo hacia tan fuerte que hizo tener un orgasmo a su esposo,lo sobaba a cada rato su pecho y Él le cogia sus pezones y se los acariciaba con las manos,era tanto el placer que empezaron a rugir del gusto y ella empezó a moverse muy fuerte y Drac rugio fuerte al tener un orgasmo rico igual ella rugio al sentir lo mismo,se bajo y se acostó al lado de ÉL,que enseguida empezó a besarla profundo

—Te amo Martha,siempre te voy a amar

—Te amo Vlad

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos,después de unas horas se despertó Mavis,se levanto,se aseo y se cambio de ropa con magia,vio a su padre dormido desnudo y le gusto ver lo fornido y musculoso que es,le toco la cabeza y le dijo que había soñado ese encuentro con Martha y salio de ahí,no sin antes dejarlo en su propia habitación.

Mavis iba contenta de haber tenido un sexo extraordinario con su padre y comparado con Jhonny era un pelele al lado de Drac.

Drac se despertó después de 2 horas de haber dormido vio que estaba en su habitación y en verdad creyo que había soñado el sexo con su difunta esposa,se levanto sonriente eran unos recuerdos hermosos,fue a bañarse,se vistió y bajo sonriente al Lobby,fue a recepción y ya Mavis estaba ahí

—Papi,ya estas tranquilo verdad?

—Si,colmilludita,soñé con tu mamá y yo jejeje, ¡haciendo cositas!

—Ya ves papá,soñar con mi mamá te hace ¡muy feliz!

—¡Si,es cierto!,

Los amigos de Drac lo vieron y lo llamaron,Mavis vio esto y le dijo

—Si te preguntan algo de que has llorado o cosas de mí,diles que ya limamos asperezas y estas contento ahora y pórtate como siempre con ellos

—¡Esta bien! —dijo Drac y se fue a reunirse con ellos

—Drac,se te ve contento,¡que paso?! —dijo Griffin

—Ah,es que ya hablamos con Mavis y estamos tranquilos los dos

—¡En verdad?!,porque tú estabas mal y ella enojada

—Ya no,estamos tranquilos,además soñé con Martha

—Este puede saberse que soñaste? —dijo Wayne

—Oh,jejeje ¡soñé cositas!

—Ah,pero bueno fue tu esposa y tu la amaste mucho —dijo Frank

—Si,es cierto,¡la ame demasiado!

—Oye Drac,ya que estas tranquilo,juguemos al Poker Monstruo —dijo Murray

–Ya pues,¡no han dicho nada!,jajaja

Y empezaron a jugar y todo eran risas,Mavis lo vio y sonrio,todo empezaba a ser como antes y nadie sospecharía la relación incestuosa con su padre,ahora que había probado ese hermoso cuerpazo Y la forma de hacer sexo de su padre,jamás lo iba a compartir,jamás.

Ya más tarde cuando tuvieron una oportunidad,Jhonny y Mavis se encerraron en su habitación para hacer el amor,Jhonny fue tan delicado con su esposa,como si fuera la primera vez y ella también con ÉL,pero al seguir de los minutos,no pudo evitar comparar con la impetuosidad de su padre y perdió las ganas no sentía nada con Jhonny pero supo disimular,como humanos el pobrecito no tenia ni la fuerza ni el tiempo a su favor,ya que rápido terminaba y ella se quedo con todas las ganas,se durmieron unas horas abrazados,pero ella estaba caliente y espero para volver a estar con su padre,lo deseaba tanto


	6. OTRO ENCUENTRO INCESTUOSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAVIS VUELVE A USAR EL HECHIZO DOMINANTE EN SU PADRE

Como era ya noche Jhonny seguía dormido,no asi ella que se levanto y pregunto a una armadura donde estaba su padre,le dijo que en la piscina que recien había ido ahí

Fue para allá y lo encontró rodeado de mujeres halagándolo y Él riéndose,le dio coraje pero se abstuvo y pensó mejor sacarlo del medio de esas mujeres,además comprendio que Él no las buscaba,eran ellas que se impresionaban del cuerpazo de su padre,se acerco sonriendo

—Hola Papi

—Hola mi colmilludita

—Papi vamos a nadar como antes

—Claro que si,extraño nadar contigo

Se levanto sin mirar a nadie sonriéndole a su hija,le dio la mano y se lanzaron a la piscina riéndose y empezaron a nadar uno al lado de otro.

Hicieron una pequeña competencia y Drac le gano

—¡Ganeee,jajaja!

—Papi,¡siempre me ganas!

—Voy a saltar —dijo Drac subiéndose al tentáculo de Glen

Estaba muy alto,pero igual se lanzo e hizo piruetas en el aire y cayo sin salpicar agua

—¡Vivaaa!,te salio bien papi

—Ya ves tienes un ¡papá genial !—dijo Drac

Mavis lo miraba y estaba caliente porque al nadar veía esos musculos,el cuerpo de su padre y lo deseaba tanto y se acordó de algo

—Papi,¡vamos a volar!

—Ah,si,¡vamos!,

Salieron de la piscina,se secaron con magia,se miraron sonriendo y se transformaron en murcielagos y volaron hacia las nubes esponjosas y se perdieron de la vista de todos.

Jugaron a las escondidillas,riéndose,casi siempre Drac la encontraba pero Mavis a Él no.

Miro hacia abajo y vio un sitio solitario,le hizo señas a Drac y bajaron,aterrizaron ahí y se volvieron a transformar

—Mira es¡ hermoso este lugar! verdad?

—Si mi colmilludita y…¡porque bajamos aquí?!

Mavis lo miro y dijo

—Ahora estas viendo a tu esposa y quieres hacerle el amor aquí bajo la luz de la luna.

La miro,le sonrio,la abrazo la beso dulcemente

—Martha,¡quiero hacer el amor contigo aquí!,es hermoso este lugar

—Vlad mi Vlad,¡si quiero!,te amo

Y Drac con un ademan mágico hizo que quedaran desnudos los dos y asomo una sabana para acostarse ahí.

Se le subio encima a su esposa a besarla profundamente acariciándola,acariciaba sus cabellos,mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello,su pecho,su espalda,le cogio el rostro mirando sus hermosos ojos azules que la miraban enamorados y El también le miraba los ojos de ella.

Comenzo el rito de amor puro de Él para ella ,en su mente veía a su amada Martha,la besaba con una pasión desenfrenada,le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y se lo lamia después haciéndola gozar de sus caricias,lamia sus pezones con delicadeza para después morderselos despacio y chupárselos,sonreía de verla y sentirla que daba pequeños saltitos de gusto por eso.

Su lengua recorria su pecho bajando hasta la cintura y sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo,empezó a besarla y besarla mienras sus manos apretujaban los pechos de su esposa,la forma en que le hacia el amor era hermosa,se volvió a subir para besarla,entonces ella lo empujo despacio para hacerlo acostar boca arriba y se le monto encima ahora ella para besarlo con pasión acariciándole los cabellos,Drac disfrutaba las caricias y los besos,bajo después por el cuello,le clavo los colmillos haciéndolo gemir de placer,mientras el recorria con sus manos el cuerpo de su hermosa esposa.

Le acaricio el musculoso pecho y fue besándolo todo,le chupo los pezones haciéndolo retorcerse de placer,siguió con los besos hacia abajo,llego al pene de Drac,se lo sobo despacio y después le paso la lengua por todo y después de arriba hacia abajo y se lo metio en la boca para chupárselo mirándolo como su pecho subia y bajaba rápidamente por lo que estaba sintiendo,y mas rápido hasta que se derramo dentro de la boca y ella no dejo escapar nada,lo volvió a lamer,volvió a besarle el cuerpo de nuevo,pero ya Drac estaba muy excitado,la tomo de la cintura y la acostó se le monto encima mirándola sonriendo

Puso su pene en la entrada y despacio fue penetrándola,mientras la besaba,lo hacia muy despacio para disfrutar su cuerpo,ella mientras tanto le acariciaba esos fuertes brazos y empezó a embestirla ya más fuerte que eso era lo que le gustaba eran unas estocadas bestiales,le enrollo las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo y El aumento la fuerza de las embestidas,la mordio en el cuello y sin soltarla la penetraba ferozmente y ella gemia del placer tan rico que sentía,tuvieron un orgasmo juntos,y ella lo tenia muy cerca y también le mordio el cuello y ya las embestidas eran demasiado,el placer ya era demasiado que juntos tuvieron un hermoso orgasmo y Drac quedo satisfecho,la solto y fue a besarla y ella también,se quedaron abrazados un momento desnudos a la luz de la luna,ella a cada rato lo besaba le acariciaba el pecho.

—Te amo Martha

—Te amo Vlad

Pero solo la Luna no fue la única testigo del encuentro amoroso y sexual de los dos,hubo otro testigo que no quería creer lo que había visto y escuchado,ese sexo salvaje entre “padre e hija” y quién es el testigo?

_ ** **LO SABRAN EN EL OTRO CAPITULO,ES ALGUIEN QUE NUNCA IMAGINO NI EN SUEÑOS VER ESO...JAMÁS** ** _


	7. SE DESCUBRE EL POR QUÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con la ayuda de una bruja el padre de Dracula descubre la razón del por qué esta sucediendo entre padre e hija

Pero solo la Luna no fue la única testigo del encuentro amoroso y sexual de los dos,hubo otro testigo que no quería creer lo que había visto y escuchado,ese sexo salvaje entre “padre e hija” y quién es el testigo?

Alguien que jamás imagino esto,jamás:Vladimir padre de Dracula y abuelo de Mavis.

Quién había salido rumbo al hotel a preguntarle si estaba todo bien,por unos rumores de que padre e hija peleaban mucho y eso iba a averiguar,pero lo que vio y escucho lo dejo estupefacto,pero le extraño escuchar a su hijo decirle Martha a su propia hija,se escondio para ver que más pasaba. Y escucho

—Vlad vistámonos alguien puede vernos

—¡Si es cierto mi amor!

Hizo un ademán y estaban vestidos los dos yMavis dijo

—Ahora regresamos al Hotel volando para no despertar sospechas desde ahora soy tu hija,olvidaras lo que paso,entendiste?

—Colmilludita,para qué bajamos aquí,esta muy solitario,¡es hermoso!,pero mejor regresemos no debemos dejar la recepción sola

—Si papi,pero verdad que es bonito aquí y me toca a mi la recepción,tu descansa mejor

—Pero tarantulita todavía es temprano

Mavis lo miro directamente a los ojos

—Te sientes cansado,tienes sueño,llegamos al Hotel y le dices a todos que vas a descansar y subes a dormir

—Auuump,Colmilludita ¡tengo sueño!

—Ya ves que tenia razón,mejor teletransportemonos llegamos mas rápido .

—¡Vamos!, toma mi mano colmilludita

Eso hicieron y desaparecieron en una bruma escarlata.

Vlad se dio cuenta que Mavis esta manipulando a su padre y su hijo no sabe lo que hace

—Pero por que hizo que su padre la posea, acaso no tiene al esposo,pero eso es ¡incesto! y Drac no se da cuenta,quien le enseñaría la magia de dominación?

Penso en regresar al castillo y ver que hacer sin lastimar a su hijo, se acordó de una amiga bruja que es poderosa y para allá fue. La bruja Lunierisa era la reina de las brujas y siempre estuvo enamorada de Vlad pero Él estaba casado y no podía , al pasar los años prefirió estar solo,llego a la morada de ella que estaba dentro de una Cueva custodiada de unos guardias Dragones que al verlo llegar le gruñeron pero se dieron cuenta quién es y se hicieron a un lado haciéndole la venia y Vlad les regreso el saludo,entro y llamo

—Luni estas aquí?

Y se escucho una tremenda carcajada de una mujer y un escandalo,asomo la bruja sonriendo y corrió a abrazarlo

—Vlad,mi Vlad a los siglos que vienes por aquí

—Hola Luni,perdona pero desde que quede viudo me dolio y estuve solo

—Vlad,en la guerra vi a tu hijo,se parece mucho a ti,¡es guapo!,las mujeres se pelean por ÉL

—Ah,si pero no se ha vuelto a casar,no olvida su difunta esposa se ¡amaron mucho!.

—Oh,pero ya estas aquí,¡pasa algo?!, tienes cara de preocupación

—Si Luni,acabo de ver algo que jamás imagine y duele,duele porque si mi hijo se entera y reacciona ¡va a sufrir! y no quiero eso.

—Que pasó dime Vlad?.

Y Vlad le conto dejándola asombrada y boquiabierta a la Bruja Luni

—Pero,ese hechizo de dominación es único,fue especialmente hecho para el¡ Rey de los vampiros!,fue hecho para ti primero y ahora que tu hijo lo es funciona en ÉL,pero debe ser alguien que sabe que solo su propia sangre lo puede hacer

—Y quién lo hizo para mí,puedes decírmelo?

La bruja se sonrojo diciendo

—Ejemp,tu esposa vino a mi a pedírmelo personalmente,quería tener hijos y tu no querias,¡lo hizo por amor!,pero nunca se lo he enseñado a nadie a no ser…

—Mi es..posa,te lo pidió,pero le dije que tenia miedo que muera, por eso no quería hijos

—Vlad,es que descubri como darle fuerza para poder tener tus hijos,tu sangre es fuerte por eso mataba a cualquier mujer que conciba contigo,pero le adverti que solo podía tener un hijo,pero no me hizo caso y murió al tener a Dracula, pero es que era el Elegido el más fuerte de los vampiros,por eso murió.

—¡Me dolio verla morir!, pero como sabe alguien ese hechizo de dominación como?

—Vlad cuando cree el hechizo lo hice con tu sangre que me trajo tu esposa,era un secreto,pero no sabia que mi sobrina estaba en la casa y parece que estaba escondida viendo y escuchando,es la única que estuvo aquí cuando hice el hechizo y creo que es ella la que le enseño a tu nieta,pero porque enseñarle

—Como se llama tu sobrina

—Fraiguen

—No,¡no es posible!,con razón le enseño eso y que más le habrá enseñado,que mentiras le habrá dicho a mi nieta

—La conoces Vlad?

—Luni,¡ella odia a mi hijo!,la rechazo cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de ÉL,pero mi hijo ya estaba casado y enamorado de su esposa,lo odio que trato muchas veces de matarlo.

—Oh,¡yo no sabia nada!,pero que pretenderá ella

—Creo que quiere que sepa después que tuvo relaciones con su hija y eso lo va a matar de tristeza y ella va a aprovecharse de matarlo o hara que Mavis mate a su padre

Los dos se miraron preocupados,Lunierisa pensaba como hacer para ayudar porque ya el incesto es demasiado y Vlad sabia que su hijo amaba demasiado a su hija y enterarse de lo que esta pasando lo puede volver loco.

Llegaron al castillo riéndose los dos y Dracula empezó a bostezar,sus amigos le dijeron para jugar Poker monstruo pero se disculpo que tenia sueño,que se sentía cansado y bostezaba a cada rato,los amigos entendieron y se fue a dormir

Mavis llego a recepción y le dijo a Jhonny que ella se quedaría que vaya también a dormir

—Esta bien ¡mi amor !—dijo Jhonny

Drac llego a su habitación,se baño,se puso su pijama,se sento en su cama y asomo Vlad frente a ÉL

—Papá,hola

—Hola hijo,como estas

—Bien papá,solo con mucho ¡sueeeeeñoooo auuuump!

—Pero es temprano,¡ni que fueras humano!

—No se papá de verdad que tengo sue…ño

—Es que escuche rumores que tu y Mavis solo pasaban peleando y por eso vine

—Ah,si era por unas mujeres que mucho se interesaban en mi y se enojo por eso,pero ya conversamos y dejo de estar enojada

—Y tienes novia ahora?

—NO,papá,ahora sé soñar que hago el amor con Martha y siento como si en verdad lo hiciera porque me levanto cansado

—Oh,por eso es que Mavis debio de dejar de estar enojada

—Si,eso me dijo que soñar con su mamá me hace bien y ¡creo que es cierto!

—Bueno hijo,me voy duerme,descansa,se te ve muy cansado,¡adiós!

—Adios papáaaa…aaaauuuummm


	8. DRAC SE VUELVE LOCO DE DOLOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUANDO DRAC SE DA CUENTA SE VUELVE LOCO

Drac se acostó y se durmió de inmediato,Vlad no se fue,espero que se durmiera profundamente y muy despacio con una jeringa le saco un poco de sangre y e fue en una bruma escarlata,no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.

Llego donde estaba la Bruja Luni,le entrego la jeringa con la sangre de Drac,ella vertio un poco en un caldero con especias que ella puso en cuanto puso unas gotas ahí salio un humo negro que hizo saltar a la bruja e hizo asustar con esa reacción a vlad

—Que paso Luni porque te asustaste

—Mi sobrina quiere matar a tu hijo y por la mano de Mavis

—No,y como hacemos para parar esto

—Espera debo ver más en la bola de cristal y la vela de la vida

Saco la bola de cristal y puso la vela detrás de ella,vertio unas gotas encima de la bola se puso negra pero vio la cara de su sobrina riéndose y mirando a un lado,entonces Vlad y La bruja Lain vieron que Dracula se sujetaba la cabeza llorando y su hija estaba furiosa que cogio una estaca y se la clavo a su padre haciéndolo caer para atrás y ella se la acabo de atravesar más y lo miro hasta que su padre murió y se rio como loca y la bola se hizo negra del todo

—No mi hijo,no quiero que muera y mi nieta tampoco quiero que haga eso

—Vlad si se puede hacer eso,pero tendría que morir mi sobrina primero para que su hechizo no tenga tanto poder y después haríamos lo que quiero conjurar para romper el hechizo,pero Vlad,tu hijo…tu hijo…

—Que pasa con Drac?

—Es que cuando se acabe el hechizo Él va a reaccionar y…(lo dice llorando)se va a volver loco de dolor,su cerebro va a reaccionar y va a volverse un niño,no se va a acordar de nada,será un niño de mas o menos 3 o 4 años

—No puede ser,pero que hago,se podrá regresarlo a ser el mismo?

—No se Vlad,ay no sé…buscando ayuda después

—esta bien,lo primero…voy a matar a tu sobrina

—Vlad ten cuidado,es poderosa ahora.

—Sabes donde está?

—Si,pero mejor te acompaño,me da pena,pero es mala no merece vivir

Llegaron a la morada de la Bruja Frauguen no sintió nada porque estaba riéndose viendo en la bola como Mavis se relamia los labios por besar a su padre y el deseo incontenible que le tenia

Vlad entro como bruma,se le acerco con una soga,cuando ella lo sintió estaba ya amarrada,la saco afuera y se la llevo volando a otro lado,ella bricaba queriendo zafarse pero Vlad era un vampiro fuerte,la amarro en una roca,se le puso enfrente y le prendio fuego con magia y ella grito

—Que haces,quién eres tu maldito

—Soy Vlad el padre de Dracula maldita bruja y ya se lo que has hecho y te voy a matar,jamas te voy a perdonar el mal que hiciste a mi nieta para cometer tamaña barbaridad con su propio padre

—Jajajja,si sabes que se va a volver loco verdad?jajaja igual va a sufrir jajaja

—Ya encontramos la cura estúpida bruja y tu tia me ayudo

Asomo Lain diciendo

—Me da verguena que seas mi sobrina,ya encontré la cura para todo este desastre que has causado

—Me rechazo sabiendo que lo amo,me rechazo y lo odie y lo odio ojala se muera maldito Dracula

Ya eso grito sintiendo las llamas que le quemaban,Vlad la miraba cpon odio hasta que la vio desaparecer convertida en cenizas.

Vlad se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo llorando algo que estaba conteniendo desde que se entero de todo y a su amiga le dolia verlo llorar lo conocía de ser un vampiro duro de carácter pero ella sabia como amaba a su hijo y le dolia lo que estaba pasando

—Vamos Vlad debo hacer el conjuro para acabar con todo esto

—Esta bien—dijo Vlad limpiándose las lagrimas

Se hizo una bruma escarlata y aparecieron en la morada de la bruja Lain

Empezo a hacer unos conjuros previos,le dijo a Vlad que le de lo que queda de sangre de Drac,lo vertio en una cazuela y le puso mas ingredientes,le pidió un poco de la sangre de Vlad,mientras ella conjuraba Mavis entro al cuarto de su padre,lo despertó mirándolo a los ojos hciendole el hechizo de dominación

—Cierra la puerta para que nadie nos moleste y me veras como tu esposa Martha y me haras el amor con mas intesidad que nunca

Drac hizo lo que le pidió y le sonrio mirando con deseo a su esposa Martha

—Martha te amo y te deseo como nunca quiero hacerte el amor como nunca

—Si mi amor házmelo,te amo

Se desnudaron y Drac comenzó a besarla con desespero con ese amor que le tiene a su esposa y ella a Él,después del beso empezó a lamerle el cuello la mordio un poco que hizo sentir placer a su esposa,siguió bajando las lamidas hasta sus pezones,lamiéndolos continuamente y después empezó a chupárselos con fuerza haciendo sobresaltar el cuerpo de Martha,bajo hasta las caderas y llego al tan ansiado lugar,lamio sus labios inferiores llego al clítoris chupándoselo muy despacio haciendo gemir de placer siguió y siguió hasta hacerla sentir un orgasmo y se bebio todos los fluidos que salieron,entonces subio besándole el cuerpo,al llegar casi al frente del rostro de su esposa ella le dijo

—Acuestate Vlad déjame acariciarte yo

Drac se acot para recibir las exquisitas caricias de Martha

Que empezó lamiéndole los pezones bajando despacio hasta llegar al pene de Drac,se lo lamio todo y se lo puso dentro de la boca y empezó a chuparselocon fuerza y sintió tal gusto de lo que sentía que tuvo un orgasmo y se derramo en la boca de Martha que siguió chupándoselo mas,Drac se incorporo la agarro y la acostó se situo encima de ella,la beso poniendo su peso encima de ella que le gusto sentirlo asi presionándola sobre la cama y le sonrio

Le puso su pene en la entrada de su vagina y empezó a penetrarla muy despacio mientras la besaba y aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Mientras esto pasaba la Bruja empezó a hacer el conjuro efectivo para terminar con el hechizoy justo en ese momento la pareja experimento un tremendo orgasmo que rugieron los dos al sentir tremendo placer,pero Drac seguía penetrándola,porque siempre lo hacia.

La bruja termino el conjuro y se hizo un tremendo brillo y dijo

—Vlad,ya está,vamos rápido,no debemos dejarlo solo

—Vamonos —dijo Vlad abrazándola y se hizo bruma escarlata

Llegaron y se quedaron boquiabiertas viéndolos en la cama a los dos y a Drac penetrando a su hija y escuchando que se decían

—Te amo Martha

—Te amo Vlad.

Pero el hechizo se rompió y Drac vio a su hija desnuda debajo de ÉL Y SINTIO que su pene estaba dentro de alguien cuando se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de la vagina de su hija,pego un salto hacia un lado de la cama,se hizo para atrás mirando a su hija desnuda en la cama mirándolo sonriente

Vlad al verlo asi se asusto mirando a su amiga bruja que estaba sollozando al verlo asi,cuando Drac grito

—Noooo,que he hecho,no es posible no,es mi hija,es mi hija,nooo

Mavis riéndose dijo

—Jajaja,y no te tuve que inmovilizar como esa vez papi,lo hiciste tú solo,jajaja

Drac se puso a llorar gritando

—No es posible,no eso es incesto,yo no quería no quiero,nooo

Vlad hizo un ademan mágico y lo vistió,igual hizo con su nieta

—Drac,hijo cálmate por favor,era un hechizo te hechizaron

Pero Drac se volvió loco de dolor y gritaba

—Nooo,papá,papa´,que hice,que hice nooo es mi hija papá,es mi hijaaa

—Drac por favor,no es tu culpa,no es tu culpa hijo—dijo Vlad

—Noooo,no es posible,pensé que estaba soñando con Martha,no,no—gritó Drac


	9. SE CUMPLIO LO QUE DIJO LA BRUJA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Drac se volvio un niño en su mente

Cuando se quedo callado su hijo Vlad lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaba como ido,miraba a la nada

—Drac?estas bien?Drac mírame,mírame soy tu padre

Pero no reaccionaba parecía un zombie tenia los ojos abiertos pero no veía nada miraba al vacio

—Nooo,se volvió loco de dolor,Luni míralo míralo—lo dijo ya llorando

—Vlad ya paso lo que te dije,no sabe ni quien es

—Mi hijo,mi hijo,Drac,Drac,mírame por favor,reacciona di algo

Pero Drac solo miraba al vacio,al escuchar los gritos asomo Jhonny

—Que pasa? Escuche gritos aquí,que le pasa a Drac y Mavis que hace en la cama de Drac

—Jhonny mi hijo esta así como ido,mira,mira

—Pero porque esta así,estaba tranquilo me dijo que tenia sueño que iba a dormir

Vlad miro a su amiga bruja y le hizo señas que no le diga nada

—No se,no se que paso

—Abuelo dile,jajaja dile a mi esposo jajaja—decía eso riéndose como loca

—Por que Mavis dice eso señor Vlad,¡que pasa aquí?!

—Nada Jhonny¡ sal de aquí!,más tarde te cuento si,esto es familiar

—Esta bien señor Vlad—dijo Jhonny y bajo a Recepcion

—Mavis estabas bajo un hechizo de esa bruja que visitabas,ella odiaba a tu padre porque la rechazo estaba casado con Martha y jamás le iba a faltar a tu madre y ella te hechizo para que le hagas esto a tu padre —dijo Luni

—¡Qué?!no es posible,yo...

Entonces el hechizo sobre Mavis también termino y miro a su padre como ido

—Abuelito,que le pasa a mi papi,esta como zombie,¡que pasa?!

Vlad no sabia que decirle porque se dio cuenta que el hechizo sobre ella también termino

—Mavis,tu papá se golpeo la cabeza y se quedo así

—Pero donde?,cuando y yo...que hago aquí en la cama de mi papá?

—Ah,es que no estaba aquí Drac y te quedaste dormida esperándolo,cuando lo traje aquí tu estabas dormida ahí

—Pero y mi papá que va a pasar,no quiero verlo asi—lo dijo ya llorando

—Voy a ver como hago para hacerlo regresar de ese estado,me voy Vlad cuando encuentre la cura te aviso,mientras cuídenlo,esta vulnerable para cualquier enemigo.

—Si me voy a quedar cuidándolo—dijo Vlad

Mavis se levanto y fue a abrazar a Drac llorando

—Papi,acuérdate de mi soy Mavis ¡soy tu hija!

Pero nada no miraba a nadie solo al vacio

—Hija anda con tu esposo y dile que Luni va a buscar ayuda mientras tanto debemos velar por tu papá,se va a comportar como un niño de 3 o 4 años y hay que cuidarlo y no dejarlo solo

—Esta bien abuelito,nos vemos papi—dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Vlad viendo eso espero que su nieta se fuera y lloro de impotencia viendo a su hijo asi como si nada importara viendo al vacio,le cogio de la mano lo hizo levantarse y lo sento en la cama,lo hizo acostarse y se sento al lado para mirarlo,le cerro los parpados y le dijo que duerma.

Y se dio cuenta que después de un rato se había dormido porque roncaba y Vlad sollozo sabiendo la razón de lo que su hijo esta asi.

—Por qué tanta maldad,¡maldita bruja desgraciada!,Drac tanto que ama a su hija

Mientras estaba viéndolo se acordó lo que le dijo la bruja Luni que no deben dejarlo solo jamás porque esta vulnerable,pensó repetir lo que le dijo a Mavis que se golpeo la cabeza a todos sus amigos para que le ayuden a cuidarlo hasta que e encuentre alguna cura para Drac.

Jhonny subio un momento y toco la puerta y Vlad dijo

—Entre

—Señor Vlad,me conto Mavis que Drac se golpeo la cabeza y esta como ido,es cierto eso?

—Si Jhonny,eso quería hablarles a todos ustedes,podrias citarlos aquí ahora mismo?

—Si los voy a buscar,ya regreso

Se fue al lobby y reunio a todos los amigos de Drac,subieron y entraron y vieron a Drac dormido

—Hola,miren Drac se golpeo la cabeza y perdió la memoria no reconoce a nadie,va a ser como ver a un niño de 3 o 4 años y eso quería pedirles que me ayuden a cuidarlo turnándose entre ustedes porque esta vulnerable y lo pueden herir o matar los enemigos que tiene

Todos se miraron asombrados de lo que escuchaban,pero accedieron y empezaron a darse turnos entre todos ellos,quedo todo listo y entonces se escucho una risa de niño,miraron a la cama y era Drac que se reia con los ojos cerrados pero como si se riera con alguien

—Esto es lo que les digo,esta soñando como si fuera un niño,,requiere paciencia

—Lo cuidaremos señor Vlad,todos lo queremos aquí

Vlad sonrio viendo que en verdad quieren a Drac hasta para darse tiempo de cuidarlo

Yo hago el primer turno—dijo Griffin

Mas tarde vengo con la cena para que coma—dijo Eunice

—Gracias amigos,gracias

Todos queremos mucho a Drac señor Vlad,no se preocupa jamas estará solo ni de dia ni de noche

Vlad se levanto y se fue a una habitación vacia para descansar,no había dormido ya dos días,entro se acostó y se durmió de inmediato.

Griffin se quedo cuidando el sueño de Drac,lo miraba dormir y a ratos lo veía sonreir,o a veces se hacia un ovillo abrazandose como si tuviera frio y Griffin le tapaba con el edredón y se quedaba quieto dormido.Se le salían las lagrimas porque anteriormente lo había visto llorando cuando estaba peleado con Mavis,pero esto es peor.

Ya rayaban las 7pm y no despertaba,llego Eunice con la cena y pregunto

—Alguna novedad Griffin?

—No a veces sonríe o se hace ovillo de frio como ahora míralo,Eunice se acerco a la cama y vio a Drac hecho un ovillo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Ya es hora de que se alimente Drac,lo voy a llamar

Lo movio un poco y Drac se despertó,la miro y se hizo para atrás escondiéndose atrás de la almohada

—¡Quien eles tú?!

—Soy tu tia Eunice Drac,te traigo la cena para que comas

—Eles mi tia,de verdad?tengo una tia?me quieles tu

—Claro Drac que te quiero ¡mi chiquitin!,ven vamos a que comas te traje lo que te gusta

Drac agarro confianza y salio de la cama mirándola que ella le sonreía y si sentía como si la conociera,se sento en la mesa y vio la comida,los cubiertos los tocaba y tocaba la comida con los dedos y ella se acordó que dijeron que parecía un niño de 3 o 4 años

—A ver mi amor,te voy a dar tu comida,mmmm ¡esta riquísima!

Drac la miro sonriendo y abrió la boca,ella le puso un pedacito de carne y empezó a masticarla y le gusto

—¡Eshta dico!—dijo Drac

Griffin viendo eso las lagrimas fluían por sus mejillas le dolia verlo asi indefenso era un niño

Eunice despacio le fue dando de comer y cuando termino y debía tomar la Splensangre,le puso en un vaso y Drac miraba y miraba lo olia,le metio el dedo y probo

—No me gusta,no quielo

Le dio agua y eso si se tomo,a tiempo Jhonny llego y escucho lo que dijo Drac,se fue a la enfermería y busco un vaso miro a todos lados y se hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca y con su sangre lleno el vaso para dárselo a Drac era sangre humana y sabia bien que eso si se iba a tomar.

Eunice le dijo a Griffin que vaya a dejar las bandejas vacias a la cocina que ella se quedaría cuidando a Drac,ya que ella ya sabia cuidar niños.


	10. LUNI ENCONTRO LA SOLUCION PARA SALVAR A DRAC

Jhonny llego con el vaso lleno de sangre,parece que Drac la olfateo porque lo miro sonriendo y mirando el vaso

—Lele rico,que lele?—dijo Drac

Jhonny sonriendo le dio a probar la sangre

—mmmm esta lica,dame,dame

Le dio el vaso y se tomo todo,no dejo nada en el vaso.

Eunice lo miro y dijo

—Que le diste Jhonny

—Mi sangre

—Jhonny no y si después de mucho darle te quedas sin sangre

—Drac solo después de comer te doy este jugo si?

—Si,tú me quieles, tú me quieles?

—Te quiero mucho Drac

y lo abrazo fuerte que se le salieron las lagrimas

—Drac,vamos a jugar quieres?—dijo Eunice

—Si,si quielo si quieloooo

Jhonny se levanto y se fue sollozando viéndolo así

Mavis lo vio sollozando

—Paso algo,que le pasa a mi papá Jhonny

—No,no pasa nada,ya comio y no quiere tomar los splendsangre y pues yo...le di mi sangre en un vaso y se tomo todo,parece un niño,no habla bien,me duele verlo asi mi amor

Mavis lo abrazo y sollozo también,se abrazaron y bajaron al Lobby donde estaban los otros amigos

—Jhonny que te pasa?—dijo Murray

—Es que ver a Drac asi habla como niño casi no se le entiende y esta jugando con Eunice,además no quiere tomar el splendsangre y yo pues me saque un vaso de sangre y eso si se tomo

—Pero Jhonny si empiezas a darle asi te vas a quedar sin sangre,creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda al amigo doctor de la ciudad

—Es cierto,vamos de una vez ,me voy con Griffin

Cogieron una carroza y se fueron rumbo a la ciudad

Llegaron a la clínica y subieron,se encontraron con el doctor estaba solo en ese momento,le explicaron y Él se asombro y accedio a darles la sangre,saco 20 dosis y se las dio,

—Si necesitan mas me avisan para darles,mañana me voy a traer más

—Gracias Doctor —dijo un lloroso Jhonny

—De nada,cuiden a Drac,no se preocupen de pagar nada,por Drac hago lo que sea.

Regresaron al hotel con las pintas de sangre la guardaron en frio.

Frank subio un momento,abrió la puerta y vio a su esposa jugando con unos carritos con Drac y Él vio a Frank intensamente fijo

—Quien eles tú?,me gustas ven juega conmigo—dijo Drac

Frank se sento a jugar y puso otros juguetes que había llevado,lo muraba reírse de todo,saltar como un niño pequeño,balbucear palabras a veces no se le entendia

—Quelo pipi—dijo Drac

Frank se levanto lo llevo al baño y le dijo como se hace y Drac hizo pipi mirando el chorro salir y se reia

—Agua sale agua tio Fank,mila agua,jeje

Frank lo miraba sonriéndole y cuidando de que no se moje,hasta que termino y lo hizo lavarse las manos

—Mano lavo shi tio Fank así así

Le seco con la toalla las manos y salieron a jugar de nuevo

Se sentaron y los carritos a veces chocaban y Drac hizo sin querer un hechizo e hizo levitar los carritos y chocar entre si

—Mila,mila jeje cojo yo

Y se puso a saltar atrapándolos todos en cada salto retumbaba el piso por lo grande y pesado que es Drac,se volvió a sentar a jugar con los carritos

Frank al verlo no soporto más y se puso a llorar,Eunice lo abrazo diciéndole

—Calmate Frank,lo vas a hacer llorar también

Drac lo miro llorar diciendo

—Agua mira agua aquí,te mojas tio Fank

Le tocaba con las manos las lagrimas que salían hacia las mejillas.

Drac lo abrazo fuerte y Frank a ÉL Y Drac se rio fuerte porque al apretarlo le hizo cosquillas

—coquilla jeje lisa lisa,jajaja

Frank sonrio de escucharlo reírse y lo acuno en sus brazos como bebe y se puso a cantarle la canción de cuna

__ **Sufre, sufre con pavor   
** Sangra, grita y pena con dolor  
Zombies que te comeran   
De terror te aran gritar  
Sufre, sufre con pavor  
Ya no vas a respirar 

Lo mecia mientras cantaba y lo vio que empezó a bostezar y fue cerrando los ojos y se durmió en brazos de Frank y éste metio su cabeza en el pecho de Drac y lloro despacio muy despacio,lo coloco en la cama,lo tapo con el edredón y lo miraron los dos como dormia

—Eunice no soporto verlo así,esta tan vulnerable,es un niño indefenso,me da miedo que le pase algo—dijo Frank

Frank se quedo con Eunice hasta el amanecer,entonces Jhonny vino para cuidar a Drac,venia con una pinta de sangre de las del doctor.

—Hola Frank,Eunice,vengo a quedarme

—Esta bien,cuídalo Jhonny

—Esta bien

Espero que se vayan y llego una gárgola con comida y se fue,lo movio para que despierte

—Que teno seño —dijo Drac

—Levantate para que comas y después vuelves a dormir Drac

—Shi teno hambe

Se levanto,y se sento y Jhonny le dio de comer,lo miraba parecía mentira ese vampiro gigante hablando como niño chiquito,tan indefenso,termino de comer y le dio la pinta de sangre con un hueco en la punta y se puso a chupar la sangre

—Mmmm esta licoooo

Se tomo todo sonriéndole a Jhonny,lo abrazo diciéndole

—Te quieloooo

—Quieres dormir Drac?

—Shiiii teno señooo aummmph

Lo llevo a hacer pis y que se acueste a dormir,lo tapo con el edredón y le acariciaba el cabello y lo vio que se durmió,bajo su cabeza y se vio lagrimas bajar por su mejilla,Mavis asomo y fue a abrazarlo mirando a su padre dormido

—Ay Jhonny,ojala encuentren rápido como volver a ser el de siempre,duele verlo así

—Si,no me gusta verlo como está,da miedo que alguien se aproveche queriéndolo dañar.

Tocaron a la puerta

—Pase

—Como esta Drac dijo —Vlad

—Tranquilo señor Vlad,ya comio y le di una pinta de sangre y volvió a dormirse

—Dormi bastante,espero que Luni encuentre como sacarlo de eso que está como niño,me preocupa

Se vio algo de humo blanco en medio de la habitación y asomo la bruja Luni

—Hola Vlad,ya encontré la solución,pero no te va a gustar nada de nada


	11. SE TERMINO TODO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PASA ALGO QUE NADIE LO SABRA JAMÁS

—Hola Vlad,ya encontré la solución,pero no te va a gustar nada de nada

—Luni,lo que sea,quiero a mi hijo de vuelta

—Mira Drac debe recibir la luz del sol del mediodía y...debe casi morir y se acabara todo

—¡Qué,pero!...es doloroso eso y...¡casi morir!...Luni

—Lo siento Vlad...pero deben sostenerlo para que no salga de la luz del sol,deben ser fuertes muy fuertes sabes que Drac es poderoso.ademas tengo una pocion para que soporten la luz solar los que van a sostenerlo

—Entonces yo quiero ser uno de ellos y voy a llamar a Bela,Él sabe cómo entrar sin que le dé el sol

—Sí, debes hacerlo ¡hoy mismo! esta soleado el día y se acerca la hora—dijo Luni

Con la mente llamo a Bela y le dijo que traiga a más para ayudar y que traiga las cadenas gruesas de su castillo

Como a la media hora asomo Bela con las cadenas y los demás compañeros.Luni les dio la poción.

—Jhonny despierta a Drac y llévalo afuera del Hotel,mientras aviso que no se asusten de lo que va a pasar—dijo Vlad

—Abuelito,¡tengo miedo!

—No te preocupes debemos hacerlo.—dijo Vlad

Jhonny despertó a Drac,que abrió los ojos,le sonrio y lo siguio

—Drac,vamos a jugar afuera,¡vamos!

Le dio la mano,bajaron en el ascensor,llegaron al lobby,lo vieron sus amigos,ya llorosos por lo que iba a pasar,llegaron hasta la entrada del Hotel,ya Bela y todos estaban ahí

Drac los miraba sonriendo,antes de salir se le acerco Vlad diciendo

—Ponte éstas cosas es para jugar con ellos

Se dejo poner las cadenas enormes en las manos y salio ,al minuto sintió

—Papi,me lele,me lele—dijo Drac

Y entonces al ver que quiso regresar lo jalaron fuerte para retenerlo afuera y empezó a gritar del dolor que se estaba quemando,gritaba horrible,trataba de zafarse y todos hacían fuerza para sostenerlo afuera ya se veía que despedia humo,gritaba ya como Drac

—¡Sueltenmeee!,maldita sea,me estoy quemando

Al volver a ser Drac su fuerza aumento y se les hacia difícil sostenerlo,pero Vlad seguía ahí,jalándolo y los demás también.salio Frank,el yeti,pie grande a ayudar porque casi los había arrastrado cerca de Él,estaba ya parado y rugio con desesperación ya ardia en llamas.

Mavis estaba desesperada gritando

—¡Ya!,ya no lo torturen por favor

Drac seguía rugiendo de dolor,pero no lo soltaban,entonces se arrodillo gritando de dolor,comenzaba a doblegarse porque despedia harto humo se estaba quemando,cuando lo vieron caer y casi no gritaba ya,lo soltaron Vlad se acerco mirando a su hijo que respiraba rápidamente,pero la bruja Lain le hizo señas que todavía no

Vlad y todos vieron que quedo boca arriba cerrados los ojos y respiraba con dificultad,el humo no paraba de salir,abrió los ojos miro a su padre le sonrio y Vlad sollozo,bajo la respiración mas calmada ya su pecho no se movia mucho y lo vio que cerro sus ojos y ladeo su cabeza y se quedo quieto.

—Drac,Draaaaac

—Vlad,ya metelo ¡rápido,rápido!—dijo Luni

Lo jalaron dentro del Hotel,en las sombras pero Vlad se dio cuenta que Drac no respiraba

—¡Noooo!,no,mi hijo...Frank por favor golpea su pecho su corazón se detuvo

Frank golpeo el pecho de Drac pero nada,la desesperación de todos era horrible,de nuevo Frank golpeo en el pecho de Drac y nada,entonces ya desesperado hizo puño las dos manos y le dio un golpe fuerte y Drac tosio y respiro rápidamente como si jalara aire para sus pulmones,todos gritaron de felicidad.

—¡No lo toquen!,llévenlo a la enfermería,hay que curarlo,

Drac estaba casi sin ropa había desaparecido,la capa,la chaqueta,la camisa,el pantalón estaba casi consumido estaba la parte que lo tapaba las partes intimas nada más y se le veía lo quemado casi en carne viva.

Frank tenia una sabana a la mano,lo cogio a Drac lo cargo hasta la enfermería,el doctor lo reviso y dijo que debe tomar sangre humana para recuperarse rápidamente,como estaba sentado Jhonny le dio las pintas de sangre y Drac se las empezó a tomar tenia tanta sed despues de lo que paso,se las tomo todas,pusieron unas toallas mojadas con agua helada debajo de su cuerpo cuando se acostó se quejaba del dolor,pero la sangre empezó a hacer efecto

Las quemaduras o llagas empezaron a curarse su piel enrojecida ya estaba poniéndose normal,demoro media hora hasta que volvió a ser el Drac de siempre,entro Vlad

—Hijo,¡ya estas bien!

—Si papá casi no duele nada ya...¡que pasó?! porque me queme así

La bruja le dijo a Vlad que Drac no se acordaría de nada

—Hijo,¡te encontramos así!...no sabemos por que estabas afuera

—Ah,pero ya no tengo nada,pero quisiera tomar un baño—dijo Drac

—Si vámonos a tu habitación—dijo Vlad

Y se fueron en una bruma escarlata,Drac se desnudo y se metio a bañarse mientras la bruja Luni dijo

—¡Ya se acabo todo!,no se acuerda de nada...dejemos las cosas asi,le puedes decir que perdio la memoria eso nada más,adiós Vlad

—¡Gracias! Luni,¡gracias!

Y la bruja se fue,salio Drac del baño y se puso su ropa negra

—Papá dolia mis quemaduras pero ya no tengo nada

—Drac porque mejor duermes y descansas,estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el sol

—¡Es cierto!,si tengo sueño,mejor duermo,me ayudas con el Hotel?

—Claro hijo,¡tú descansa!—dijo Vlad

—Gracias papá

Y se cambio a su pijama,se acostó,bostezo,se acomodo diciendo

—Papá siento como si fuera ¡feliz de nuevo!,auuumph,te quiero papá,la verdad que estoy can...saaa...do,..¡tengo suee..ñooo!

Y cerro los ojos empezó a dormirse,

Vlad sonrio de ver a su hijo ya tranquilo sin saber ni acordarse de lo que paso con su hija y ÉL,y volver a ser el mismo hijo malcriado se dijo sonriendo y sollozando al mismo tiempo.

Drac volvió a ser el mismo,parecía que todo se acabo todo lo malo desaparecio,empezaron las cosas a moverse bien en el Hotel,pasaron 2 meses

La familia estaba tranquila,pero un dia ya habían terminado las labores del Hotel y Jhonny bajo a quedarse a cargo de la Recepcion se despidió de Mavis,ella subio a su habitación,Drac ya había subido,se había bañado,estaba sentado en su cama y tocaron su puerta

—Pase

—Papi,creo que tengo insomnio,puedes contarme un cuento?

—pero Mavis ya no eres una ¡niña!,jeje—dijo Drac

—No papá ya soy ¡toda una mujer!,jajaja—se rio y sus ojos tenían un brillo demoniaco

Mavis miro a Drac diciendo

—Deja aquí un doble tuyo durmiendo

Y Drac sonriendo dejo otro Drac dormido en la cama

—Ahora vamos al cuarto mágico

La tomo de la mano y asomaron en el cuarto mágico

—Sientate en la cama un momento—dijo Mavis

Mavis le dio la espalda a su padre sonriendo esa sonrisa malévola y se le vio traslucida a la bruja Fargrae

—Tia,tia,jajaja mataste mi cuerpo,pero mi espíritu¡ sigue aquí!,jajaja y me voy a aprovechar de mi amor,su cuerpo,¡su hermoso cuerpo!,jajajaja

Lo miro y vio que Drac le sonreía,se le acerco le acaricio la cara cogio sus manos se las beso

—Me amas Vlad,me amas?—dijo Fraugen

—Claro que te amo mi amor

—¡Hazme tuya!,soy solo tuya—dijo Mavis o la bruja

Y Drac empezó a canturrear la canción de amor y besaba el cuerpo de su hija,la acariciaba,se desnudaron y Drac empezó el rito del amor pero ya no decía Martha decía Fraugen mi amor

Besos en el cuello,lamidas,mordiscos,todo de nuevo,le chupaba los pezones y a ella le encantaba,le lamia las aureolas,sonreía de verla pegar saltitos de placer.

Bajo directamente a lamerle los labios inferiores y le paso la lengua por el clítoris,lo hizo seguido haciéndola sentir un orgasmo,se lamio todo el fluido que salio y siguió lamiéndole ahí,después se subio,le puso su enorme pene en la entrada de la vagina y la beso al mismo tiempo que la penetro que solto un gemido de placer,la embistió salvajemente,ella le acariciaba el cabello,los hombros anchos fuertes ,los brazos,le cruzo las piernas en la cadera y mas duro la penetraba,los jadeos era ricos escucharlos.

Empezo a chuparle los pezones mientras la embestia la hizo tener un orgasmo y Él también que rugio de placer,pero seguía penetrándola,paro un poco cuando ella le dijo

—Dejame hacerte mio también

Se salio de ella y se acostó

Se levanto se puso encima de Él y se metio el enorme pene por su vagina y comenzo ella a moverse encima de Drac lo hacia gozar,lo acariciaba el pecho,Drac se sento en el filo de la cama y ella sentada en su pene moviéndose en círculos y de adelante para atras mientras se besaban,fue tal el placer que rugieron los dos al tener su orgasmo.

Se quedaron ahí ya sin hacer nada mas que besarse y acariciarse,Drac se levanto cargándola fue al baño bajo la caída del agua se enjabonaban riéndose y besándose,volvieron a hacer el amor ahí cogiéndosela contra la pared y ella enrollada las piernas en las caderas de ÉL,volvieron a tener un orgasmo,se sonrieron jadeando de gusto,se terminaron de bañar,se vistieron y ella dijo

—¡Debes dormir! estas cansado y no recordaras nada de lo que paso aquí.

Llegaron a la habitación de Drac y Mavis tenia un libro de cuentos en la mano,sento a su padre en la cama diciendo

—Leeme el cuento papi,por favor

—¡Esta bien!,jeje—dijo Drac

La sento en las piernas y comenzó a leerle el cuento,ya había desaparecido al señuelo,cuando termino de leer el cuento empezó a bostezar y Mavis dijo

—Gracias papi,ya me diooo sueeeeñooooauuuump

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue cerrando la puerta

Drac se acostó y se durmió sin soñar nada

Mavis entro a su habitación y sonrio diciendo casi susurrando

—Mi amor,¡siempre seras mio!,jajajaja y ¡nadie lo sabra jamás!.

Se durmió,no era ella quién susurraba esto,era la bruja Fraiguen

La bruja ya había previsto que la matarían por eso había dejado un pedazo de su alma escondida en Mavis,ella no recordaría nada de lo que pase entre su padre y ella y Él tampoco,

Asi que el "I_**ncesto**_" siempre estará presente en «_**El Hotel Transylvania**_»

**FIN**


End file.
